


Lets Fall The Colored Book

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death Threats, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Immortality, Taxes, Timbitat: Write Every Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: What kind of criminal pays taxes?





	Lets Fall The Colored Book

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "We Talk of Taxes..." by Edna St. Vincent Millay.

“I don’t _want_ to die, but being immortal, that sounds awful too. Paying taxes? Forever? No, un,” Deidara says, stretching over the couch purposefully as Hidan comes in. Sasori rolls his eyes at this new facet of their old argument.

Hidan growls at Deidara, trying to shove his feet off the couch, before a smirk comes onto his face and he starts cackling raucously. Sasori glances between a laughing Hidan and an increasingly red Deidara and walks out rather than watch the brewing fight.

“What.” Deidara would like nothing more than to try to blow Hidan up. His hand-mouths are salivating at the thought. But he still remembers the vicious and creative punishments that Konan had for him the last time he blew up another Akatsuki member in the base and, well, he _does_ still have some self-preservation instincts.

“You’re a missing-nin,” Hidan wheezes out. “Why the _fuck_ are you paying taxes!?”

Deidara’s face does something complicated that _in no way resembles_ a pout. Hidan nearly swallows his own tongue laughing.

“Can you imagine _Kakuzu_ paying taxes? That asshole’ll kill tax collectors for _free_.” Deidara clenches a fist and dreams about shoving enough explosive clay down Hidan’s throat to vaporize him. What a bang. “Kakuzu doesn’t do _anything_ for free.”

Something explodes, but it's worth the lecture and punishment from Konan later when Deidara gets to watch a bitching Hidan be sewn up by Kakuzu hours after being blown to bits.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fulfilling prompt number 20 on [Timbitat's](https://timbitat.tumblr.com/) knucklehead badge. As soon as I read it, I immediately thought of Kakuzu, and this came like a week later because my brain refused to work. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
